The New Beginning of Forever
by Little Miss Volturi
Summary: This is a story of a girl named Isabella Swan. She comes to Forks to live with her father, Charlie, after mysteriously missing for 3 years. As she gets to know the Cullens, the learn some new surprising secrets about Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Edward's POV

I was bored, out of my mind. I'd been through high school a lot, and it just got more irritating to be here.

I listened to the voices around me, hoping to hear something interesting, but all I heard were stuff about the new girl, Isabella Swan. Apparently, she had been living with her mother up until 3 years ago, when she went missing for those years of her life, she says she can't remember anything, only that she arrived on her father's, Chief Charlie Swan's, doorstep a couple weeks ago. I saw the image of her in people's minds, straight brown hair, a very pale face, golden eyes, and she was well, beautiful.

I was suddenly brought back to the attention of my siblings when Alice, my adopted sister, gasped and almost dropped her lunch tray. She caught it long before it hit the ground, with her speed and grace. My family was all vampires, our grace, speed, cold hard skin, stillness, and thirst for blood marked us for what we are.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked, worry seeping into his voice.

I looked into Alice's thoughts and tried to see what she had seen that surprised her so much. I say it then, and I was panicked too. How could it be true? I looked around for the girl her vision had been about, but I didn't see her.

"Alice, are you sure?" I asked her. She was still frozen still, pondering the future.

_Yes, the vision was absolutely positive._ Alice thought back to me, we were used to having these quiet two way conversations, with Alice's ability to predict the future, and my ability to read people's thoughts, these conversation's were easy.

"Will someone tell us what the hell is going on?" Emmett's impatient voice boomed over the table.

"The Swan girl," Alice managed to gasp. She was still shocked about what she had seen, it had been a quiet, regular day, and now we came across something to make this day intresting, as Emmett would say.

"What about her, Alice?" Jasper asked, still worried for his lover.

It was I that answered his question though, "She is like us, exactly like us." Isabella Swan was a vampire, a vegetarian vampire. Alice had seen into the future, where she saw Isabella, hunting animal blood, in the forest, alone.

Everyone at the Cullen table looked shocked now, we searched for the girl with the beautiful brown hair and pale skin, and she suddenly entered the cafeteria. We all knew Alice was right then, her vampire smell had also been brought into the room. She was standing in the lunch line unnaturally still, she wasn't blinking, and she grimaced as the smell of the disgusting human food reached her nose. She obviously didn't know much about acting human. She could expose us all.

I listened to hear her thoughts, but I heard silence. Strange. I listened to her speaking to Jessica Stanley.

"Who are they?" Isabella asked Jessica, her gaze staring at our table. We all stared back. We knew she knew we were vampires, she could smell us and she had a look of apparent shock on her face.

_Oh, great. She's already asking about the Cullen's. Well Bella does look a lot like them, I wonder…_ Jessica thought as she answered her, "The Cullen's."

So she liked being called Bella, and Jessica noticed she looked like us. That is not good. We would have to talk to Bella.

I reported this back to my siblings, then I listened for more. I still couldn't hear Bella, maybe she had some special vampire ability, like Alice, Jasper, and I.

_Should we question her?_ Alice thought. _What is she thinking, Edward?_

" I can't hear her thoughts, she must have some ability," I told her.

"Let's talk to her, I want to know more," Jasper decided.

At the end of the day, all of us, even Rosalie, were waiting at our car for the Swan girl to exit the school. She did eventually, and headed straight for the woods behind the school, we all ran at a human pace, up the woods to catch up with her. She saw us following her, and she stopped.

We caught up and stopped, she eyed us nervously. She looked us all up and down, seeing our pale skin, our golden eyes, and our accusing stares. She looked helpless, and I realized I felt pity for her. The silence grew and was eventually broken.

"We know what you are," Alice whispered, staring at the girl.

I don't think any of us, not even Alice, expected her reaction. She suddenly fell to the ground and started sobbing, without the tears, of course. Vampires couldn't shed tears. She then started begging.

"Please don't hurt me, I didn't know what to do, don't hurt me!" She gasped between sobs. We stared at each other, worried. What was wrong with this vampire girl?

I looked into Jasper's mind to see what emotions this girl was feeling. Scared. Nervous. Sad. Pain.

"What?" Alice questioned her. You could tell Alice was very confused. Alice was never confused. I guess she didn't predict this.

"Don't hurt me!" was all she said. Poor girl, I thought.

"Jasper calm her down," Alice whispered. Jasper's special ability worked almost immediately. After Jasper calmed the girl down enough to speak, we questioned her again.

" Yes, I'm a v-vampire," she blubbered. Her voice sounded like wind chimes, but the tearless sobs ruined it.

"Okay then, we are too," Alice said. We were all worried. What had happened to this girl and what was her story?

"Oh, I s-see," she stammered. "I didn't know, I have been for only 3 years, I didn't know." The last part of what she just said hadn't made any sense. What didn't she know? So many questions for the girl swirled in my head that I thought I was going to go crazy.

"What? Only 3 years? Do you travel alone?" Jasper asked, unable to believe a 3 year old vampire could control being around humans. Jasper's passed was different from ours, and he had a lot of experience with newborn vampires. I could tell his thoughts were wary and he was nervous about having Alice so close to such a newborn vampire.

"Yes." Bella answered all three of Jasper's questions with only one word. She then started to get nervous again and dry sobbed.

"How about we take her to Carlisle, she doesn't seem to know much," Rosalie suggested. We all shrugged and she came willingly.

"Which car is yours?"I asked her. I looked back towards the school parking lot and saw that none of the students had seen our exchange and Bella sobbing. There were only a couple cars left and I wondered what car Bella drove. Wait, why am I thinking about cars at a time like this? Never mind.

"I ran," she informed me. We all exchanged looks again. So the girl had run, I wonder what she had told her dad. Chief Police Charlie Swan's house was at least 5 miles from school so walking here for a normal human would have been a problem. Alice invited her to ride with us. Emmett and Rosalie took Rosalie's car because there wasn't much space left in my Volvo. Jasper would have gone with them, but he didn't want to leave Alice with this newborn vampire girl unprotected. We got in the car and took off. We had a lot to ask this little vampire girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here is chapter two. Sorry for the long wait, I'll update sooner next time. Thanks to Sweetie7smiled, izzyswan41, and Randon Trbetr for reviewing! Please review! On with the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight**_

**Edward's POV**

We arrived home just as Carlisle arrived back from working at the local hospital.

"Who is this?" Carlisle asked as he saw Bella exit gracefully from the car.

"She is one of us, she's Isabella Swan," Emmett told him, "She doesn't seem to know much, so we thought she should come talk to you."

Carlisle took in her golden eyes as he nodded. Then they headed to the house.

After questioning Bella further, we found out she was turned into a vampire at age 17, but she can only remember that she felt some burning pain, and then it was over, and she was a vampire. She traveled around, far away from humans, hating herself for her blood red eyes. She killed many humans, out of thirst, and she didn't like it. So she decided to try animal blood, and found her satisfied her thirst. She has never met any other vampires, and we scared her. She decided to come live with her father, but she was afraid of killing him.

"I see," Carlisle said after she finished explaining. "Well you are more than welcome to join our coven, we will teach you some stuff about what you are."

She looked surprised, but happy as he nodded her head yes. I realized I was glad too. Wait, why was _I _glad that this vampire was coming to live with us, hmm…

"Great!" Carlisle exclaimed. He was elated to have a new daughter. Esme was happy too for the same reason, Alice was glad to have a new shopping buddy, Jasper was happy that Alice was happy, and Emmett wanted to play fight with her. Rosalie was kind of annoyed though as she yelled at me to get the hell out of her mind. I did so gladly, I didn't need to hear another 'Oh, I'm so pretty' in Roslaie's thoughts again, I've had enough of _that._

"I need to tell Charlie something though," Bella nervously broke the silence. Oh yeah, Charlie was her dad.

"Well," Carlisle began, "you could wait until after graduation, and then you can tell Charlie that you're going to college, and then we can move somewhere."

"Hmm… that might work," Bella said as she bobbed her head up and down.

After this we all began questions for her, Jasper went first, asking her how a three year old vampire could control their thirst. His thoughts were slightly wary about her living with us. He had had a lot of newborn vampires in his former vampire life, and he knew the dangers they brought. All vampires under the age of a decade were newborns to him.

"Well, I don't know," Bella started," when I was changed into a vampire when I was 14, I could do it, human blood doesn't smell that good to me," she said as she wrinkled her nose.

"You don't 14," I observed. She was taller than a 14 year old, more mature. Her face looked older too somehow.

"Well I'm 17 now, duh," she said in an annoyed tone.

"But, you stay the age you were turned at, you know, frozen in time," I told her slowly, like I was talking to a stupid kindergartener.

"You do?" she wondered, surprise seeping into her tone. We nodded. "Well I've been growing…" she told us in a small, but still bell like murmur.

"Fascinating!" Carlisle exclaimed for the second time that evening, "Just fascinating…" he said, quieter this time.

"What is it Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"Well it seems Bella here has some powers," Carlisle told us, "When we move we should visit Eleazar, he can tell us any other powers you might have."

Bella looked confused, so Carlisle explained that Eleazar was a vampire that could see other vampire's ability's, but Bella was still confused, so she asked if vampires had special abilities. Well, this girl had much to learn, I wouldn't mind teaching her. Hmm… I considered that as Carlisle explained the powers.

"And I can see the future!" Alice butted in. Bella looked fascinated. "And Edward can read minds, and Jasper is an Empath," Alice chimed again.

Bella stared at me in awe, "Can you read my mind?" she asked.

"Sadly no, must be another power you have," I told her. She nodded.

Carlisle then began to tell her about the Volturi and vampire laws, since she knew nothing about any of it. Alice and Jasper went off to hunt, Emmett and Rosalie to their room, and Esme was sitting on the couch drawing on a big notepad. I drifted to the piano and began to compose a new piece, it was a lullaby.

"Edward, it's beautiful!" Esme said behind me, startling me. I stopped playing. "No, keep playing," she complained gently. Esme loved it when I played. So I started her favorite song, and she squealed with joy.

After a while, Bella left, and Alice and Jasper came home. Alice was shielding her thoughts from me. I wondered why.

**Alice's POV**

Me and Jasper pounced on a pack of deer. Just as I finished draining one, I froze. I was having a vision.

_Vision: Bella and Edward in a beautiful meadow, they kissed. And Edward said he loved her, and she said the same._

After the short vision I just sat there, with Jasper next to me looking worried. I told him about the vision and what it meant. He looked shocked. I was just happy. Edward finally found someone, and they were going to fall in love and be together forever.

We started to go home and I tried to shield my thoughts from Edward by singing the ABC's ver and over again. _ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP… Get out of my mind…QRSTUV…I said Out!...WXYZ…_and over again. He finally gave up and left me alone. Thank, god.

**Hey, Hope you liked this chapter! Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks! **

**Also check out some of my other stories please such as, **

**The Search****- A story of how Alice and Jasper met and found the Cullens. **

**The Never Ending End****- Story after Breaking Dawn.**

**Thanks! Remember to click the review button, you know you want to!**


End file.
